lostpediafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Born to Run
Opis Na hotelowy parking podjeżdża zielony kabriolet, po czym zatrzymuje się. Wychodzi z niego blondynka. Otwiera bagażnik. W środku znajdują się tablice rejestracyjne z kilkunastu różnych stanów. Bardzo zwinnie zdejmuje numery z Nebraski i zastępuje je tablicą z Ohio. W tle widzimy rodzinę, która zwalnia pokój, zostawiając otwarte drzwi. Pokojówka tymczasem pcha swój wózek, po czym znika w jednym z pokojów. Blondynka swobodnie mija wspomnianą rodzinę i bierze z wózka dwa ręczniki oraz dwie butelki szamponu. Następnie wślizguje się do zwolnionego przed chwilą pokoju, na klamce zawiesza znak z napisem: „Nie przeszkadzać” i zamyka za sobą drzwi. Kobieta, zdejmując koszulę, kieruje się do zlewu. Wyjmuje z torby butelkę z farbą do włosów i zaczyna nakładać ją na własne. Chwilę później dostrzegamy ją pod prysznicem. Nadmiar farby skapuje do odpływu. Ma teraz ciemnobrązowe włosy. I kiedy kobieta odwraca się, pierwszy raz widzimy jej twarz… to Kate! Kate idzie do hallu, gdzie pyta recepcjonistę o list, który powinna tu odebrać. Mężczyzna chce poznać jej nazwisko. „Joan Hart”, odpowiada kobieta i rzeczywiście otrzymuje list. W samochodzie okazuje się, że do listu dołączony był plik banknotów. Poznajemy wówczas sposób, w jaki Kate utrzymuje się podczas swojej ciągłej ucieczki. Ale tym razem oprócz pieniędzy w kopercie jest coś jeszcze – ręcznie napisany list. Zawarta w nim wiadomość powoduje, że kobieta zaczyna płakać. W tym momencie przenosimy się na plażę. Kate bawi się samolocikiem, który znajdował się w walizce strażnika – tym samym, który tak desperacko starała się odzyskać. Przysiada się do niej będący w bardzo dobrym humorze Charlie. Mówi jej, że kiedy tratwa odpłynie i dzięki temu nadejdzie pomoc, rozbitkowie będą sławni. „Nie chcesz być popularna?”, pyta. Rzut okiem na twarz Kate sprawia jednak, że odpowiedź jest zbędna. Trochę dalej na plaży dr Arzt wyjaśnia, że zbliża się pora monsunów. Nie mogą wciąż zwlekać ze spuszczeniem tratwy na wodę. Każdy dzień zmniejsza szanse na to, że dopłyną do celu. Wobec tego Michael decyduje, że zwodowanie nastąpi jutro, po czym odchodzi dokończyć przygotowania. Przez całą drogę śledzi go Kate. W końcu mężczyzna pyta ją, skąd u niej takie nagłe zainteresowanie tratwą. „Ponieważ chcę płynąć z tobą.” Michael tłumaczy, że tratwa jest pełna. Są tam 4 miejsca i wszystkie już zajęte. Kate jak tylko potrafi, próbuje przedstawić siebie jako najlepszą kandydatkę na jedno z miejsc, posuwa się nawet do sugestii, że podróż tratwą jest zbyt niebezpieczna dla Walta. Ale to tylko utwierdza Michaela w jego przekonaniu. Oświadcza jej, że tylko on może decydować o tym, co jest dobre dla jego syna. A teraz najlepsze dla niego jest opuszczenie Wyspy. W retrospekcji widzimy idącą szpitalnym korytarzem Kate, która niesie bukiet kwiatów. Kieruje się do konkretnej sali, ale dostrzega siedzącego przed drzwiami policjanta. Szybko zasłania się kwiatami i przechodzi obok, udając, że idzie zupełnie gdzieś indziej. Nieco później. Pewien lekarz, zmęczony po całym dniu pracy, idzie do zaparkowanego samochodu. Kiedy do niego wsiada, z tylnego siedzenia dobiega głos: „Cześć, Tom”. Mężczyzna, gdy opuszcza go początkowy strach, rozpoznaje Kate. Pyta ją, co ona tu robi. Kobieta mówi mu, że chce odwiedzić umierającą na raka Diane. Uważa, że jest jej to winna. Ale potrzebuje jego pomocy… Wyspa. Podczas gdy Jin usprawnia otaklowanie, nadchodzi Sun. Pyta męża czy zamierza on odpłynąć tratwą. Mężczyzna przyznaje, że owszem, ma taki zamiar, co sprawia, że Sun odchodzi. W tym samym czasie Sayid prowadzi Jacka przez dżunglę, gdzie spotykają Locke’a. Jack i Locke wciąż są wobec siebie nieufni. Dodatkowo, Shephard jest bardzo podejrzliwy, gdy Locke prosi go, by poszedł za nim. Ostatecznie się zgadza, dzięki czemu objawia im się porządnie odkopany właz. Jack widzi go po raz pierwszy. Jego reakcja skłania Locke’a do wyjaśnienia niedomówień. „Chyba nadszedł czas, żeby o tym porozmawiać…” Sawyer pyta Michaela dlaczego muszą zabierać ze sobą tyle solonych ryb – czy nie mogliby ich łapać prosto z tratwy? Michael zaczyna się zastanawiać czy Sawyer jest odpowiednim pasażerem i mówi mu, że są jeszcze inni ludzie zainteresowani miejscem na tratwie. To prowadzi Sawyera do Kate. Kiedy przychodzi do niej, kobieta właśnie pali zdjęcie w paszporcie. Widząc Sawyera, w pośpiechu wszystko chowa. Mężczyzna prosto z mostu mówi jej, żeby z nim nie zadzierała. Dodaje, że wie, kim ona naprawdę jest i jak bardzo potrzebuje miejsca na tratwie, ale go nie dostanie, nie uda się to jej. Nie ma mowy. Kate jednak hardo odpowiada: „Jeśli będę chciała zająć twoje miejsce, zdobędę je.” Przy tratwie Michael robi sobie zasłużoną przerwę i popijając wodę tłumaczy synowi, że sprowadzenie pomocy na Wyspę może nie być łatwe z powodu jej znacznej odległości od stałego lądu. Nagle przeszywa go ostry ból i mężczyzna wywraca się. Nie jest dobrze. Walt biegnie przez dżunglę szukając pomocy. Znajduje Sun i Kate. Mówi im, co się stało. Wówczas Kate wysyła Sun, aby razem z chłopcem wróciła do Michaela, sama zaś wyrusza na poszukiwanie Jacka. Jack jest jednak przy włazie – niezadowolony, że dowiedział się o nim dopiero teraz. Chce wiedzieć, dlaczego Locke utrzymywał to w tajemnicy przez całe trzy tygodnie. Locke odpowiada mu pytaniem – jak długo Jack wiedział o zamkniętej w walizce strażnika broni, zanim zdecydował się powiedzieć o tym pozostałym? „Więc jak to otworzymy?”, pyta Jack, co wprowadza Sayida w szał. Przyprowadził tu przecież Shepharda po to, żeby odwiódł Locke’a od pomysłu otwarcia włazu. Poza tym gdyby drzwi były przeznaczone do otwarcia, miałyby klamkę, argumentuje Sayid. W drodze powrotnej Jack, Locke i Sayid wpadają na Kate, która mówi im o Michaelu. Znajdują go na plaży w bardzo złym stanie. Jack stara się ustalić diagnozę, ale Michael jadł i pił to samo co wszyscy. Lekarz nakazuje mu leżeć, dopóki nie dowie się czegoś więcej. Zwiększa to cierpienie Michaela. Retrospekcja przenosi nas do Kate, która przegląda przyczepione do lodówki magnesami zdjęcia. Oprócz doktora jest na nich ładna kobieta i śliczny malutki chłopczyk. Tom mówi Kate, że mały ma na imię Conor. Możemy zobaczyć, że życie Toma jest istną sielanką i że bardzo różni się od życia Kate. Tom mówi jej, że Diane będzie miała o 5 rano rezonans, po którym kobieta będzie mogła spędzić z nią trochę czasu. Mają więc jeszcze 3 godziny. Kate zadaje mu wtedy tajemnicze pytanie: „Myślisz że to wciąż tam jest?”. Samochód Toma podjeżdża pod drzewo stojące na środku pastwiska. Z bagażnika wyjmują dwie łopaty, odliczają sześć kroków i zaczynają kopać. Wyspa. Jack i Locke próbują zdiagnozować przypadek Michaela. Jack bada puste butelki po wodzie i na dnie jednej z nich znajduje podejrzane resztki. Wraca do Michaela i nakazuje mu, by nie pił wody z żadnej innej butelki z wyjątkiem tej, którą mu daje. Michael w lot pojmuje o co chodzi i mówi mu, że jedyną osobą, która miała powody, by go otruć, jest Sawyer – w odwecie za możliwość oddania jego miejsca na tratwie komuś innemu. W tym samym czasie Hurley przypadkowo wyjawia Locke’owi, że Kate jest uciekinierką. Dzień okazuje się więc być pełnym niespodzianek. Claire strzyże Charliego, który tymczasem przygrywa dziecku na gitarze. Zastanawia się też, co będą robić, gdy już zostaną uratowani. Proponuje Claire, żeby została u niego zanim nie wymyśli, co chce dalej robić. Kiedy kobieta się zgadza, jest on ewidentnie zadowolony. Kate zastaje Jacka w jaskiniach i pyta, czy nie wie czy ktoś popłynie na tratwie za Michaela. To każe mu zadać jej pytanie czy to ona otruła Michaela. Kate pyta go wówczas czy on uważa, że byłaby do tego zdolna, ale jego odpowiedź zaskakuje ją. „Nie wiem do czego jesteś zdolna.” Po tym przenosimy się na pole, gdzie Kate i Tom nadal kopią. Łopata Kate uderza nagle w coś metalowego. Wydostają z ziemi coś zupełnie nieoczekiwanego. Widzimy jak otwierają pudełko, które okazuje się być… kapsułą czasu. W środku znajdują się skarby dwójki dzieci, wśród których jest samolocik. Ale chwileczkę, ta zabawka należy do Toma! Kate znajduje kasetę magnetofonową i razem słuchają nagrania z czasów, kiedy byli jeszcze dziećmi. Dowiadujemy się, że byli więcej niż przyjaciółmi – byli w sobie zakochani. Moment ten prowadzi do pocałunku spóźnionego o 15 lat. Ale wiele się od tamtego czasu zmieniło. Tom przekręca kluczyki w stacyjce i ruszają do szpitala. Wyspa. Kiedy Locke nakłada na okaleczoną nogę maść, podchodzi do niego Walt. Chce mu coś powiedzieć – nie otruł swojego ojca. Może i podpalił pierwszą tratwę, ale z tym nie ma nic wspólnego. Locke mówi mu, że są przyjaciółmi i żeby się nie martwił. Jednocześnie bierze chłopca za rękę. Dzieje się wtedy coś dziwnego. Locke pyta go co się stało. „Niech pan tego nie otwiera”, mówi Walt. „Niech pan tego nie robi!” Sawyer daje Michaelowi butelkę kwasu mrówkowego myśląc, że w ten sposób „zaklepie” sobie miejsce na tratwie, jednak pomysł ten obraca się przeciwko niemu. Michael oskarża go o próbę otrucia i wyrzuca z załogi. „Jesteś kłamcą i przestępcą”, mówi, ale Sawyer nie zamierza tego tak zostawić. „Ach tak, ja jestem kryminalistą?” Z oddali obserwuje całą rozmowę Kate. Sawyer podchodzi do niej i przyprowadza do Michaela. Ściąga z jej ramienia plecak i zawartość wysypuje na piasek. Jest tam m. in. podrobiony wcześniej paszport. Należał od do Joanny – kobiety, która utonęła. Sawyer mówi wszystkim, że to Kate była eskortowana przez szeryfa i teraz zrobi wszystko, żeby zyskać wolność. „Nie dba o nikogo, troszczy się tylko o siebie.” Ale retrospekcja pokazuje nam, że słowa Sawyera nie są prawdą. Kate ryzykuje wszystko, żeby zobaczyć chorą kobietę. Tom przewozi Diane z gabinetu. Kate może wówczas zbliżyć się do niej. „Mamo? Mamo, to ja, Katie.” Diane to matka Kate! Kobieta powoli odzyskuje przytomność i rozpoznaje córkę. Kate w tym czasie ze łzami w oczach przeprasza ją za wszystko, a my próbujemy coś z tego zrozumieć. Wtedy Diane zaczyna mówić. Na początku jest to zaledwie szept: „Pomocy”. Kate mówi jej, że wszystko będzie dobrze, ale kobieta coraz głośniej wzywa pomocy, w końcu krzyczy. Czyżby matka bała się córki? Hałas ściąga na Kate niepożądaną uwagę strażnika. Kiedy nie potrafi on uwierzyć w zmyśloną historyjkę, kobieta zmuszona jest pozbawić go przytomności. Tom wpada na korytarz i widząc leżącego na podłodze strażnika pyta co się stało. „Potrzebuję twoich kluczyków od samochodu”, odpowiada na to Kate. Oboje czym prędzej mkną do garażu. Kobieta zajmuje miejsce za kierownicą, Tom siada obok. Słyszymy dźwięk syren policyjnych. Kate i Tom próbują wyjechać z garażu, ale na to jest już za późno. Policyjny samochód zablokował wyjście, a jeden z oficerów trzyma broń, gotowy do strzału… Kate chce, żeby Tom wysiadł z samochodu, ale mężczyzna odmawia. Mówi jej, że jeszcze może zawrócić. To jej jedyna szansa na to, że kiedyś będzie normalnie żyła. Ale jeśli wiemy coś o Kate, to tylko to, że zrobi prawie wszystko, żeby uciec. Kobieta oznajmia Tomowi, że to ostatnia szansa, ale ten nie zamierza ustąpić. Kate zapala więc silnik. Policjant oddaje kilka strzałów. Samochód jednak wyjeżdża na ulicę i go mija. Wygląda na to, że uda im się uciec, ale za chwilę w ich auto uderza z trzaskiem inny samochód. Kate szybko otrząsa się po uderzeniu i sprawdza czy z Tomem jest wszystko w porządku… Niestety nie jest. W jego klatce piersiowej utkwiła jedna z kul. Na siedzeniu pasażera siedzi martwy Tom. Do Kate dociera to, co się właśnie stało – to, co zrobiła, ale wtedy widzi w oddali ścigające ją samochody. Rzuca okiem na leżący z tyłu samolocik Toma i chce nawet po niego sięgnąć, ale nie ma na to czasu. Szybciutko wysiada i znowu ucieka, ale coś nam mówi, że nie ważne jak szybko będzie biegła, nigdy od tego nie ucieknie. Plaża. Rozbitkowie obrzucają Kate wrogimi i nieprzyjaznymi spojrzeniami. Kobieta stara się usprawiedliwić siebie. Przyznaje, że prawdą jest, iż podróżowała z szeryfem. „Ale nie otrułam ciebie”, zwraca się do Michaela. Jest już jednak za późno. Została nowym obozowym wyrzutkiem. I kiedy wszyscy powoli się rozchodzą Kate uświadamia sobie, że już nigdy nie będzie tak jak wcześniej. Jack znajduje opierającą się o drzewo Sun. Obserwuje ona męża, który pracuje przy tratwie. Shephard pyta ją czy chciałaby, żeby Jin został na Wyspie. Kiedy kobieta odpowiada twierdząco pada kolejne pytanie – czy to był powód, dla którego próbowała go otruć? Michael i Jin pracują razem, łatwo mogli pomylić butelki. Sun mówi, że nie chciała, żeby mąż zginął na morzu, więc wsypała trochę trucizny ale tylko tyle, żeby się rozchorował i nie popłynął. Nie wiedziała, co innego może zrobić. Jack obiecuje jej, że nikomu o tym nie powie i daje jej radę. „On odpłynie. Na twoim miejscu poszedłbym się pożegnać.” Kate siedzi przy ognisku. Przychodzi do niej Sawyer i oznajmia, że Michael przyjął go z powrotem na tratwę, poza tym już wydobrzał i jutro wypłyną. Kate pyta go dlaczego to jest dla niego takie ważne. „Bo tutaj nic mnie nie trzyma.” Michael rozmawia z Waltem. Mówi synowi, żeby się nie martwił o podróż tratwą, ale Walt przerywa mu wyznaniem: „To ja podpaliłem pierwszą tratwę”. Michael jest w szoku i nie może wydobyć z siebie głosu. Tymczasem Walt wyjaśnia, że nie chciał opuścić Wyspy i wydawało mu się, że pozbawiając tratwy może powstrzymać ojca. Michael po chwili namysłu mówi synowi, że jeżeli tylko chce mogą pozostać na Wyspie. „Nie musimy odpływać.” Ale odpowiedź Walta sprawia, że po plecach przechodzą nam ciarki. „Musimy.” Kiedy Kate rozmyśla o swoim bardzo złym dniu, przysiada się do niej Sun. Mówi jej, że Jack wie o truciźnie. „Nie powiedziałam mu, że to był twój pomysł.” Kate dziękuje jej, a Sun uważa, że nie było powodu jej karać, Kate tylko chciała pomóc. I kiedy tak razem siedzą Sun wyznaje, że kiedy była małą dziewczynką wierzyła, że kiedy pozna mężczyznę, którego pokocha, będzie szczęśliwa już na zawsze. „Ja też”, odpowiada Kate. Ciekawostki * Premierową emisję odcinka oglądało 16,6 mln ludzi w USA, co dało ABC najwiekszą oglądalność tego wieczoru spośród wszystkich stacji. * Sceny na parkingu zostały nakręcone w Pearlridge Center na wyspie Oahu. * Piosenka nosi taki sam tytuł. Cytaty Charlie: Platynowa! Kate: Platynowa? Charlie: Platynowa płyta. Milion sprzedanych egzemplarzy. Na pewno nasz album ma teraz wzięcie po tym, jak wszyscy uznali, że zginąłem w katastrofie samolotu. Ale kiedy wrócę żywy! To dopiero będzie szaleństwo. Kate: Myślisz, że pomysł z tratwą wypali? Charlie: Oczywiście. Spójrz tylko na nią. To nie jest tratwa. To cholerna łódź! Linki * Kategoria:Epizody Kategoria:Sezon 1 ar:ولدت لكي تهرب da:Born to Run de:1.22 Rastlos en:Born to Run es:Born to Run fr:1x22 he:נולדה לברוח it:In fuga nl:Born to Run pt:Born to Run ru:Рожденная бежать